Couple Crusher
by Hydrilla
Summary: Mereka memanggilnya "Couple Crusher Saki". Sang Primadona cantik penghancur hubungan sepasang kekasih. Lalu, kenapa dia takut berhadapan dengan cinta pertamanya? Bukankah ia penakluk para pria? Kenapa ia jadi tak berdaya pada Sang Pangeran Feromon, Uchiha Sasuke? / AU, OOC, T (nyerempet ke mature dan bad words), typos, dll. RnR? :')


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**COUPLE CRUSHER**_

_**T+**_

_**Tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir pihak manapun, agak nyerempet ke mature.**_

_**AU, Typo(s), OOC, plot rush, conflictless, plotless, kesannya ini maksa banget huhuhu, diketik kilat /o/**_

_**DLDR and Enjoy~**_

_**-oOo-**_

Kedipan matanya bagaikan ajakan mendekat. Senyuman manisnya bagaikan kode untuk saling berinteraksi. Ialah Haruno Sakura, Sang Primadona sekolah menengah atas Hidden Leaf School.

Seragamnya yang ketat menunjang penampilan tubuhnya yang berlekuk, rambut panjangnya yang tersanggul memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Dibelakangnya, para siswa dengan senang hati menjadi pengikut setia.

Oh, siapa yang tak kenal Haruno Sakura?

Cantik? Tentu saja. Matanya yang hijau jernih bagaikan penyejuk macam refleksi daun di atas embun. Kulitnya putih bagaikan porselen. Lekukan tubuhnya menggiurkan, apalagi pantat seksinya yang menggoda. Bibirnya merah muda alami, dengan bagian atas yang sedikit lebih tebal minta digigit.

Pintar? Apa perlu menunjukkan nilai rapornya yang selalu di atas rata-rata? Lagipula, kecerdasan orang tidak diukur dari peringkat di sekolah, 'kan?

Kaya? Harta orangtuanya lebih cukup untuk memberi makan seribu orang miskin tiga kali sehari dalam kurun waktu lima tahun. Lagipula, ia merupakan cucu tunggal keluarga Senju, pemilik perusahaan raksasa di bidang farmasi.

Ramah? Perlukah merekamnya saat ia tersenyum kepada semua orang untuk menjadi bukti?

Tetapi, benar apa yang dikatakan "tiada manusia yang sempurna" karena—well, Haruno Sakura bukanlah orang sempurna.

Ia ramah, tapi memiliki banyak musuh, khususnya kaum hawa. Berwajah bidadari tidak langsung membuat hatinya bagaikan malaikat.

Ia, Haruno Sakura, adalah Sang _Couple Crusher—_gadis cantik pengrusak hubungan orang.

Sekali kedip, banyak lelaki yang jatuh dipelukannya. Sekali tersenyum, para lelaki rela ia injak-injak. Dengan seringai, ia bahkan mampu mengejek dewa cinta.

Lelaki di matanya bagaikan mainan. Tukang antar ke sekolah atau mall saat bosan dengan sopir, pemberi perhatian saat ia ingin bermanja, tempatnya merajuk untuk dibelikan barang-barang yang diinginkannya saat orangtuanya tak mau memberi.

Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, jemarinya yang berkuteks dengan lancar menari di atas keyboard ponsel canggihnya. Dengan malas ia membalas setiap pesan para _fans_nya yang tiada henti mengiriminya pesan penuh rayu. Ah, ia bosan sekali karena sudah lama tak _bermain-main. _

"Ah, Sai-_kun, _bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Ia berucap dengan semanis madu ketika panggilannya terjawab.

-oOo-

"Sialan!"

Umpatan kesal milik Haruno Sakura membuat Uzumaki Karin mengela napas. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu memutar bola mata, bosan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang _gila. _

"Dengar, Sakura." Ia mengoleskan kuteks ke kukunya sambil berujar, "itu reaksi wajar seorang gadis yang melihat kekasihnya makan siang dengan gadis lain. Yamanaka tidak salah kalau ia menamparmu. Kenapa sih, kau suka sekali kencan dengan pacar orang?"

"Sialan, kau!" Sakura mencibir. "Aku sedang bosan tahu. Lagipula, Sai mau kuajak makan siang. Jadi, tidak sepenuhnya salahku."

Runtutan kejadiannya adalah saat Sakura sedang menikmati makan siangnya di sudut kantin bersama Shimura Sai, Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba datang dengan emosi menggebu. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut dengan wajah merah padam karena marah beserta mata berair menyiram jus ke wajah Sai dan melayangkan tamparan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sempat menghindar, tapi kuku gadis itu yang panjang sedikit mengenai pipinya. Menimbulkan rasa perih yang menyebalkan.

Bagi Sakura sendiri, mengencani pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu lebih menyenangkan. Jika si pria lebih memberinya perhatian, itu berarti Sakura lebih cantik dibanding kekasih yang dimiliki pria itu. Apalagi, jika _kencan mereka _ketahuan oleh pihak si gadis, itu akan sangat menyenangkan baginya melihat uraian air mata dan pertengkaran hingga menghasilkan keputusan final yaitu putus.

Buruk memang kelakuannya. Tapi semuanya tertutupi dengan wajah malaikatnya. Pria terus saja berjatuhan dan bersujud di kakinya untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Berbicara tentang karma, Sakura tak memedulikannya. Ia tentu saja pernah menyukai seseorang. Namun, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tak sempat mendengarkan pernyataan cinta Sakura karena terburu pergi ke luar negeri.

"Kupikir kau _harus_ berhenti." Karin memandang hasil olesan kuteksnya. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Meh."

Sakura tersenyum remeh.

-oOo-

Decak lidah yang saling bergulat terdengar digedung olahraga yang sepi. Sakura, duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat berusaha mendominasi ciuman panas mereka. Diam-diam, ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dalam hati, ia sudah menghitung mundur. '_Tiga… Dua… Satu!'_

**Brak!**

Pintu gedung olah raga yang semula tertutup itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memandang terkejut ke arah pasangan yang tengah bercumbu tersebut. Air matanya dengan cepat menganak sungai, merasa sakit atas penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Sang Pemuda berambut coklat bangkit, ia ingin menyusul kekasihnya tapi menyayangkan jika melewatkan kebersamaannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura membenarkan seragamnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. "Pergilah, aku bosan denganmu."

Si Pemuda berdecak kesal atas pengusiran Sakura dan segera mengejar kekasihnya.

Sakura mengela napas. Ia merasa bosan dengan permainan yang ia ciptakan. Lagipula, kebanyakan kekasih dari pria-pria yang ia goda sangat lembek. Hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan perlawanan macam menampar atau bahkan mengancamnya seperti yang dulu-dulu.

"_Trouble maker."_

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sakura memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sosok pria tegap yang memakai hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya, bersidekap di dekat pintu masuk.

"_Well," _Sakura angkat bahu. "Itu _memang _salah satu julukanku."

Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Hm," ia bergumam dan memandang Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa dipandangi menoleh dan bersirobok dengan mata sekelam malam yang bersinar aneh. Seketika, tubuhnya membeku.

"Kau banyak berubah, _ne,_Cherry."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya demikian, dan ini pertanda buruk untuknya.

-oOo-

Pertemuan singkat di gedung olahraga kemarin masih membekas dalam benak Sakura. Berulangkali ia menyangkal bahwa kejadian kemarin tidak nyata. Benar, itu hanya _delusinya. _Mungkin ia salah lihat? Lagipula, mata Sakura sedikit minus, dan kemarin ia tidak memakai kontak _lens. _Jadi, Sakura _yakin_ kemarin ia salah lihat.

Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin salah mengenali sosok _itu_!

Mata gelap yang hampir selalu memandang datar, hidung mancung yang bagai terpahat oleh dewa, bibir tipis yang berlekuk, pipi tirus, dan dagu lancip itu. Sakura tak mungkin salah mengenalinya! Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sosok pemuda yang hadir dari masa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya. Uchiha Sasuke sialan yang pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Si Pantat Ayam bajingan yang membuat cinta pertama Sakura kandas di tengah jalan.

Sakura buru-buru melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tak dihiraukan sapaan para siswa yang mengiringi langkahnya di sepanjang koridor. Jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar, khawatir jika bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke _lagi. _Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual, ingin muntah, dan ingin bersembunyi di unit kesehatan sekolah saja. Ide bagus, tapi ia bukan pengecut.

Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini, sih? Hei, orang-orang menjulukinya "_Couple Crusher Saki" _kan? Lalu kenapa ia harus takut pada masa lalu? Lagipula, dia tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan saat dulu. Ia hanya khawatir jika ia _masih _berdebar-debar terhadap Sasuke.

Harga dirinya kemana jika hal _itu _benar-benar terjadi? Oh, ayolah. Ia Haruno Sakura sang penakluk pria, tak mungkin rasa _itu_ hadir lagi. Iya, kan?

Tapi kenapa ia mendadak merasa malu jika bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi?! Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Ia sudah berpengalaman soal lelaki. Ia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kenapa kalau Sasuke itu cinta pertamanya yang _masih _membekas di hatinya? Toh, ia punya banyak _cowok _yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Jadi, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengempaskannya pelan-pelan. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Semuanya _akan _baik-baik saja. Sakura yakin itu.

"Hai, _Cherry. _Pagi yang cerah?"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar sapaan pagi yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Bahkan bulu kuduknya ikut meremang. Ia menoleh, dan sebuah kecupan pagi di pipi mendarat begitu saja.

"K-kau?!" Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. "A-apa yang kaulakukan, hah?!"

Uchiha Sasuke berbalut seragam pria Hidden Leaf School yang acak-acakan—dasi yang longgar, kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, dan dengan santai tidak memakai sepatu sesuai ketentuan sekolah. Rambutnya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat, hanya saja lebih panjang.

"Aku?" Matanya bersinar jahil. "Aku hanya menyapamu dan kau tiba-tiba menoleh. Jadi, yah—itu bukan salahku."

Dengan santai, Sasuke melengos pergi.

Dan inilah yang dikhawatirkan Haruno Sakura! Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar sejak tadi. Wajahnya masih memanas. Sialan! Efeknya masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ia merasa harga dirinya tercoreng. Kemanakah kemampuannya dalam mempermainkan lelaki? Kenapa dia yang malah _disabotase _lelaki?!

-oOo-

"Kariiiiiin!"

Sesampainya di kelas, Haruno Sakura menubruk Uzumaki Karin yang sedang mengoleskan _lipbalm _pada bibirnya. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu mendengus kesal, untung saja tidak tercoret. Ia berdecak ke arah Sakura yang menggelendotinya seperti anjing. Kebiasaan Si _Couple Crusher _muncul lagi kalau sedang ada masalah—bermanja-manja seakan gadis itu berusia enam tahun.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Meskipun begitu, seorang Karin tetap akan menjadi sandaran Sakura. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil, maka dari itu ia tahu hampir semua seluk beluk Haruno Sakura. Kadang, Karin perlu menjadi sosok kakak untuk Sakura yang memang manja. _Well, _Sakura memang tak pernah dimanja oleh orang tuanya karena keduanya sibuk. Paling hanya neneknya, itupun tidak sering.

"Firasatmu benar." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di Karin. "Sasuke-ayam kembali ke kota ini."

"Apa?!" Karin menyentakkan tubuh Sakura dan memandang tepat di kedua manik gadis itu. "Kau serius? Kapan? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin dan—" Semu menjalar di permukaan wajah Sakura saat mengingat kejadian tadi. "—pagi ini."

"Ya ampun!"

"Aku harus bagaimana, Karin?" Sakura ingin sekali menangis sekarang. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau! Kenapa dia kembali? Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan." Karin menjitak kepala Sakura. "Dengar, kau _masih _menyukainya?"

"A-apa?!" Mata Sakura membelalak, tapi pipinya bersemu. "A-aku tidak—"

"Benar, kau _masih _menyukainya." Karin menarik kesimpulan. "Gampang. Hentikan permainan konyolmu, fokus dapatkan dia. Masalah selesai."

"K-kau—"

Sakura menggeram melihat Karin yang tak lagi memerhatikannya. Karin sialan! Itu tidak membantu masalah Sakura. Mungkin, Karin memang benar. Tapi harga diri Sakura tak lagi mengijinkannya mengemis cinta pada lelaki itu.

Hei, banyak pria bersujud di kakinya. Kenapa harus _mengejar, _kalau banyak yang mengumpankan diri padanya? Ia pasti sudah gila. Lagipula, Sasuke itu _playboy. _Kenyataan itu menampar Sakura saat _dulu. _Pemuda itu merupakan Pangeran _Pheromone._ Saat SMP saja, banyak guru wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Bayangkan saja! Uchiha Sasuke saat itu masih SMP demi Tuhan!

Maka dari itu ia tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya. Ia takut jika dirinya akan menjadi seperti yang lain, patah hati karena ditolak. Padahal, mereka cukup dekat. Bersama dengan Karin, beserta Naruto (sepupu Karin), _mereka _menjalin persahabatan, termasuk juga Sasuke di dalamnya.

Mereka dekat, dan rasa itu tumbuh dalam diri Sakura. Lagi, kenyataan bahwa mereka bersahabat membuat Sakura mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kemudian, Sasuke pindah ke luar negeri.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan kembali ke sini. Padahal, ia sudah memulai kehidupan sekolah menengah atasnya dengan tenang dan menyenangkan (karena bagi Sakura mengencani pacar orang itu menyenangkan).

Sekarang, ia jadi dilema.

Dapatkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai _Couple Crusher _yang dipuja para lelaki, atau ia tetap memertahankan harga dirinya?

-oOo-

Dan di sinilah Haruno Sakura.

Di sudut lorong di mana loker-loker berjajar, dalam kukungan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Mata mereka bersitatap, saling bertaut dan mengintimidasi satu-sama lain.

"Jadi, kau serius?"

Sakura menatap Gaara, sang pemuda itu dengan tatapan menantang. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langsung manik hijau lumutyang menatapnya datar.

"Tentu."

Gaara menjawab singkat. Sakura tampak memertimbangkannya. Tadi, Rei Gaara meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura. Sekalipun Gaara sudah tahu simpang-siur kabar tentang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal berpoin minus.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. "Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, aku itu seperti apa?"

"Sangat tahu."

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul Sakura dan melepaskan gadis itu dari kukungan Gaara. Sakura terkejut, begitupula Gaara. Tahu-tahu, Sakura sudah digendong ala karung beras oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, Bung." Sasuke menatap intimidasi ke arah Gaara. "Dia _propertiku_. Jangan merebutnya dariku."

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sakura memberontak. "Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan membawa Sakura pergi dari sana. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terus memberontak.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku apa, hah?! Cepat turunkan aku!"

Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya. Di ujung lain koridor, Uzumaki Karin dengan seringai mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya. _Well, _sama sekali tidak rugi membocorkan rahasia kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

-oOo-

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura setelah ada di dalam mobil jemputannya. Ia menyuruh sopir untuk segera menjalankan mobil. Ia memojokkan Sakura di kursi penumpang. Sakura yang merasa dalam bahaya beringsut menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tajam Haruno Sakura. Ia menyengkram lengan gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, gadis _pink _itu memberontak. Tapi ia yang memegang kendali. Dengan setengah menindih, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

"Kau kutinggal semakin nakal, huh?"

Sakura terus berusaha memberontak meski usahanya sia-sia. "A-apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Tak memedulikan petanyaan Sakura, jemari Sasuke merambat ke bibir gadis itu. Ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan bibir yang halus dan terpoles oleh pelembab bibir. Ia berdecak kesal dan menggeram.

"Sudah berapa banyak yang menjamah bibir ini, huh?!" Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam. "Ini _hanya _milikku!"

"A-ap-hhmmpf!"

Dengan _ganas _Sasuke mencium Sakura. Digigit-gigitnya dengan gemas bibir atas Sakura yang memang sedikit tebal. Bahkan tak segan-segan menggunakan lidahnya sehingga ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas dan liar.

Sasuke benar-benar mendominasi Sakura. Seakan-akan Sasuke sedang _membersihkan _bekas-bekas bibir yang menempel di bibir gadis itu. Ia tidak suka!

Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku, Sialan?!" Sakura dengan sepenuh emosinya bertanya sekaligus mengumpat kepada Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke yang menyelusupkan kepalanya di leher Sakura menggumam. "Karena aku tidak suka ada bekas bibir orang lain di bibirmu?"

"Tidak realistis!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan sepenuh tenaga tapi Sasuke masih enggan untuk bangun. Jadi, mereka masih bertahan di posisi seperti itu.

"Kau bukan apa-apa_ku. _Kau _tidak_ berhak menciumku!"

"Tentu saja aku _berhak." _Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyilangkan kaki. "Saat kecil, kau bilang ingin menikah denganku. Jadi, sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, kau milik_ku, _calon istriku. Apalagi, kau masih menyukaiku."

"A-apa—"

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan masa kecilnya berputar di kepalanya. _Aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke-kun! _Oh, apa itu suaranya saat kecil? Kenapa dia genit sekali sudah berbicara soal pernikahan? _Tentu saja, Cherry. Kita akan menikah, dan kau milikku. _Apa tadi Sasuke kecil yang memiliki tingkat posesifme sangat tinggi?

"Jadi, tidak ada lagi _main-main _dengan kekasih orang lain, tidak ada lagi '_couple crusher'."_

"Kau—"

"_End of discussion_."

Entah Sakura harus senang atau marah atas pemaksaan ini.

-oOo-

Beginilah nasib jika memiliki sahabat gila macam Uzumaki Karin. Rahasia-rahasia Sakura terbeberkan sudah oleh gadis berambut merah tersebut. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura masih menyukainya? Siapa pula yang membeberkan simpang siur Haruno Sakura dengan mendetail? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin?

_Karin brengsek! Tidak setia kawan!_

Sakura tidak bisa terima dengan penghianatan ini!

Beruntungnya, Sasuke juga memiliki rasa yang sama (well, yah, mungkin Sakura juga harus berterima kasih pada Karin yang memiliki mulut _ember). _

Dan inilah ia sekarang.

"Pagi, Sakura-c—"

"Kau, menjauh dari milikku! Hei, jangan memandangi _Cherry _dengan mata kotormu! Jangan mendekat!"

Menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke yang super posesif. Mungkin jam terbangnya sebagai _couple crusher _akan benar-benar habis. Jangankan bermain dengan pacar orang, saling bertukar sapa saja sudah ada anjing menggonggong yang mengancam untuk segera dihentikan.

Hm? Siapalagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

_**FIN**_

_I know ini nggak banget, eww apaan ini plot rush, maksa, gaje, nista, dll. Maaf ya, ide mendadak dateng, ini juga dikebut ngerjainnya. Pasti dah ini typosnya bejibun huhuhu, maafkan daku :( _

_Conflictnya juga apa banget ya? Najyong ah, sudahlah. Niatnya sih diketik buat hiburan abis UTS lah, khususnya yang nilainya jelek jangan patah semangat cause nobody perfect. Kalo nilai kalian jelek di suatu mata pelajaran, itu berarti tuh maple bukan bidang kalian :')) jangan patah semangat! ;'D Aku juga gitu soalnya #eeaaa #gaadayangtanyawoy_

_Btw, aku ada __**bbm**__ buat kehidupan dumay, heuheuheu, silakan di invite (atau kalau ada yang mau kuinvite, monggo kasih tau pinnya). Ini dia pinnya: __**7D0F8779 **__(maaf kalo entar rusuh di bbm ye :'33 Kita juga bisa ngobrol banyak disini cause provider ngasih gratis bbm-an heuheuheu #makanyadiapakebbm)_

_Maafkan semua kesalahan di fanfic ini yaaa. Mind to review?_

_See you babaaayy~_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
